1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus and a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid jetting apparatus such as an ink-jet printing device is loaded with one or more containers containing a liquid to be jetted out. Liquid containers of this kind furnished with a sensor for sensing the remaining quantity of liquid are known. A controller provided to the liquid jetting apparatus exchanges electrical signals with the sensor of the liquid container, enabling it to sense the remaining quantity of the liquid.
However, in the conventional art, no consideration was given to noise that might be generated by the sensor. For example, discharge noise of piezoelectric elements employed as sensors posed a risk of effects on other liquid containers, or on the printing device. Such problems are not limited to instances of sensor-equipped liquid containers, but are common to liquid containers equipped with any manner of electric device.